The Real Story
by LilBitOBantar
Summary: This is my version of what should have happened on Bones 100th episode! Lil bit of smut coming but rated T for now. Plz R R xx
1. Chapter 1

_This is my version on what should have happened in s5ep16 of Bones. This is what should have happened from the time they met to the time they finished the case._

The real story

**Sweets sat their in disbelief. His book, the book about them and everything they had ever done together was WRONG! **

"**This is impossible; you're telling me my book is wrong!"**

**Booth rolled his eyes and smirked at Bones. She looked back at Sweets,**

"**Not wrong it just has some factual holes in it. And the fact that you have concluded at the end that Booth and I are in love is complete triviality! Right Booth?" She looked over at him and nudged him. "Booth?"**

_Running his hands up her smooth legs, feeling her shiver against him. His Bones moaning as his lips trailed all over her skin and down to her thigh, he pushed his head forward and licked at her-_

"**BOOTH!" **

**Coming back down to earth with a bump, his fantasy ruined, he turned to her and nodded vigorously.**

"**Yeah, erm… Yeah that and the fact that the 'Cleo Eller case' wasn't our first case but the rest of it is fine." Sweets jumped up.**

"**Wait what! My entire interpretation of your working relationship is based on the results of that case!"**

"**Well it wasn't our first but Booth and I were fine with the rest of your story." Sweet opened and closed his mouth wordlessly, he flailed his arms around in absolute shock. Both Booth and Brennan got up to leave.**

"**No wait! If that's not the first case you two worked on then please," He gestured and the sofa infront of him,**

"**Enlighten me." Brennan looked at Booth. They both travelled back to a better time.**

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Now, Booth had a gambling problem and our story starts round about there…_


	2. Chapter 2

_Ok just a quick note, the writing in italics is Booth or Brennan's voice in the background, unless were in sweet's office. When the symbol XXXXXXXXXXXX __comes up we're back in sweets office._

_Thaaaaaanks for reading, more chapters coming soon._

Chapter 2

"**Nine in the corner." He knocked it in.**

"**4 on the side." He knocked it in.**

"**Ah the last ball, 8 in the hole!" Surprise, surprise he knocked it in.**

**The other man grunted and held out some money. He laughed satisfied and took his winnings. His phone rang.**

"**Booth." He answered.**

"_It was the mother of a murder victim Gemma Arrington. She said that the bones of her daughter were being released for burial because the FBI had given up the investigation for her daughter's killer."_

"_So I then went to meet with the New York coroner to see if she could shed some light."_

**Back at the FBI.**

**The doors of the elevator opened and he was greeted by the New York Coroner.**

"**Seeley." She said cheerfully.**

"**Camille," He nodded back.**

"**I don't suppose you have any other ways of possibly finding Gemma's killer?"**

"**Well, I might have one idea. There's an anthropologist who works for the Jeffersonian institute she might be able to help you, she identifies mummies from ancient cultures."**

"**What you mean partner up? No way! You know I don't do that."**

"**I think just this once; you could maybe make an exception. They say she solved the homicide of a 3000 year old mummy!"**

"**This murder victim has only been dead for 4 years! How is she supposed to adapt to that."**

"**She solved it by using the victims bone records. But ok then it your loss," Cam got back into the lift,**

"**Be seeing you Seeley" She said as she strolled past him. He ran after her and held the lift doors just as they were about to close.**

"**Hey wait a minute, what was that scientists name?"**

_And that's when she said, _

"_Temperance Brennan." _

_XXXXXXXXXXXX_

**Bones smiled up proudly, **

"**And that's me!" **

"**So you met up? How?" **_Sweet's looks so messed up._** Booth thought, **_maybe we shouldn't tell him about this. _**Bones continued completely unabashed.**

_XXXXXXXXXXXX_

_I was actually lecturing at the time, in the University, when I first met Booth._

**Bones addresses the class,**

"**So as you can see from the diagram on the screen," **

_She was not at all what I expected._

"**If you remove the flesh then you open up a whole new way of discovering hidden clues in the bones. Any questions?" Booth, standing in the aisle, puts up his hand. **

"**Yeah I have a question, if your remove the flesh doesn't that mean you are destroying evidence?" She smiled politely down at him.**

"**On the contrary, I am revealing evidence!" She looked around at the rest of the class, the bell began to ring.**

"**Class dismissed, remember your papers for tomorrow please." As the class exited Booth walked closer up to the stage. Bones looked down at him.**

"**Hi, erm? Are you a student here?"**

"**No I'm FBI Agent Seeley Booth; you must be Dr Temperance Brennan." He smiled at her, she still looked puzzled.**

"**I am, how can I help you?" He smiled again,**

"**Do you believe in fate?" She shook her head,**

"**No, not at all."**

_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**She looked over at Booth, **

"**I still don't,"**

**He looked over at Bones,**

"**And I still do." His eyes searching hers all the while they were speaking. She blushed under his gaze. Sweets sighed a sigh of exasperation and leaned his head back on the top of his chair; it was so obvious these two wanted each other and the way this story was going just proved his conclusion to their story even more. **_At least some of my story is right!_

"**Alright, what happened next?"**

_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_


End file.
